1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy wheeled vehicle. More specificially, this invention relates to a toy wheeled vehicle in which the steering mechanism comprises a rigid steering column operable by a steering wheel held by a standing child in a position well above the body of the vehicle. By means of the steering wheel the child can both steer and propel the vehicle. The invention further relates to such a toy vehicle having a plurality of body styles which may be selectively attached to the vehicle frame depending on the wishes of the child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are a large number of toy vehicles having steering mechanism extending well above the vehicle so as to be operated by a child while standing. Representative samples of the prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,679 to Nielson; Austrian Pat. No. 141,331; German Pat. Nos. 186,813; 961,956; German publication No. 3,401,277; and the French Pat. No. 1,009,953. Each of the earlier products have the disadvantage that they are limited to specific set body styles which are not replaceable.